


Missent Messages

by theskyefalls (emmathecharming)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/theskyefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons isn’t usually one to feel sorry for herself, but everyone’s allowed a bit of self-pity after being dumped right? She certainly thinks so which is why she requests that Skye bring her a large carton of ice cream immediately. But when she opens the door to find someone else standing there, well… maybe breakups don’t have to be so bad after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missent Messages

_You’ll never guess what just happened. That asshole broke up with me over the phone. Bring me ice cream?_

_Where do you live?_

_You forgot my address again? Wow. Ok, for the last time, Skye, it’s 115 Main St, Apt 22. Please hurry._

_I’m on my way._

_-/-_

She’d sent Skye that text over an hour ago, making this a new record for how long it took her to get her act together and come over. Jemma's already into her second episode of Gilmore Girls when she finally hears a knock

“You’re not Skye,” Jemma remarks opening the door.

“No I'm not... but, well, it would seem I got the text you’d meant for her and, well, I do have ice cream. Do you like chocolate and caramel?” the man in front of her asks, clearly nervous, as he holds up a grocery bag.

“Oh, you’re very good.” Jemma sticks her hand out into the empty space in between them, refusing to be impolite despite the circumstances. “Jemma.”

The man at her door looks down at her hand a moment before slowly reaching his hand out to shake hers. “Leo. But, uh, but most people just use my last name... Fitz.”

“Would you like to come in Fitz?” She opens the door a little wider and steps out of his way.

“Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m the one who showed up at your door fairly out of the blue. I wouldn’t want to intrude after, well... you know.”

“Yeah, I know. And, actually, I’d love the company. As you can see, my friend never got my message and even if I got a hold of her now, it’d be another hour or two before she showed up. And well, I just don’t much feel like being alone right now.”

Fitz hesitates, clearly unsure if he wants to join her, but after a moment he finally steps through the door and follows as Jemma heads into the kitchen.

“So do you want some too?”

“Do I want some-”

“Ice cream? Do you want some?” Fitz looks down to his hand, realizing that he is still carrying the grocery bag with the carton of ice cream he’d bought on his way over.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to eat your comfort food," he says as he steps forward and hands her the bag.

"Oh no, please. I really don't need to eat the whole thing anyway. I was just, you know, feeling sorry for myself I guess."

"Can't say I blame you. Sounds like this guy's an ass." He shoots her a nervous smile as she pulls two spoons out of one of the drawers

"I guess so..." She hands him one of the bowls in her hands and starts to head into the living room. "You can come sit in here while you eat. I was just watching some tv."

Fitz follows her slowly into the living room and finds a place on the opposite end of the couch she's sat down on. "What is this you're watching?" he asks as he scoops a small bit of ice cream onto his spoon.

"Gilmore Girls. You've never seen it?"

"Uh, no, actually. I don't really watch a lot of television."

"I don't actually watch much myself, usually just when I need to not think about anything."

"A good choice for tonight then, I guess."

She laughs. "Yeah... It's not really my first choice of show though, honestly. I chose it when I thought Skye was coming over. It's her favorite."

"I don't think this is quite my style either. I prefer shows with a bit more science. Have you ever, uh, seen Doctor Who?”

“Of course I have” she says as she digs a chunk of chocolate out of her bowl. “It’s my favorite.”

“So, which doctor is your favorite?”

“I’m partial to the tenth doctor. In my opinion, nine was too harsh and eleven was a bit too... I guess childish is the right word.”

“That’s exactly what I think. I don’t quite understand how so many people like eleven so much.”

“I agree. So you wanna just start at ten’s first episode and keep going until you’re ready to leave?”

“Or until you’re ready for me to go. That sounds nice but I really don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not, really.”

“Just so long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure” she replies as she starts the show.

-/-

“You want any more popcorn?” Jemma asks as she pulls the last of the popped kernels from the bowl between them.

“I’m alright” Fitz responds quietly, locking his eyes with hers momentarily before turning his attention back to the tv.

Jemma looks down at the now empty popcorn bowl, the only thing between her and Fitz.

 _Fitz_. He’d only been there for two hours or so, but she already felt like she knew him so well. They’d spent that time watching Doctor Who, pausing frequently to discuss everything from the writing of the characters to things they said. She’d found herself looking over at Fitz throughout the night, frequently thinking she’d caught him looking at her as she did.

Jemma shakes her head softly, pulling herself from her thoughts and trying to focus again on the story playing out on the television. She’d seen this episode more times than she could remember and she knew what was coming next. In just a few moments, Rose would pull the Doctor in for a kiss much to his surprise. It was a scene that Jemma always found interesting. The idea of doing something like that so unexpectedly, it was not something Jemma could ever see herself doing.

_But why not?_

There it was. Jemma watches the scene play out and then in the quiet moments at the end of it, she moves the popcorn bowl to the coffee table, the motion eliciting Fitz’s attention. His eyes lock with hers for just a moment.

_Oh what the hell…_

Jemma quickly closes the distance between them, placing her lips on his before her better judgement can catch up. The kiss only lasts a moment before she feels Fitz stiffen in response and pulls away.

“Oh goodness. I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what I was thinking. Actually, I just wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. Did I say that already?” Jemma rambles on, reaching her hands up to her neck as if to try and stop the blush she feels spreading to her face.

“Jemma” she feels his hand on her knee as he speaks slowly. “It’s ok. there’s no need to apologize.”

“But I- but you”

“Well I _was_ surprised. But I told you, there’s no need to apologize.”

Jemma keeps her eyes trained on his, trying to read his thoughts through them.

She catches a flash of something in his eyes just before he moves toward her again. He covers her lips with his slowly as if he’s still unsure but it’s only a moment before his hand moves from her knee to rest on the back of her neck pulling her in a little closer. She reaches her hand to his arm as the kiss grows slowly deeper.

The kiss lasts but a few moments more before ending all too soon with the sound of Jemma’s front door opening.

Jemma jumps away from the end of the couch she had been sharing with Fitz mere seconds before she sees Skye round the corner into the living room.

“Hey Jem…” Skye stops where she is, looking from Jemma to Fitz and back, clearly devising her own version of what she’d interrupted. “Oh you’re not…”

Jemma’s eyes shoot to Fitz’s before locking with Skye’s. “Skye… could you, uh, give us just a moment please?”

“Of course Jem. I’ll just be outside. You two take as long as you need.” She laughs as she turns back into the hallway.

The door clicks shut signaling that they are once again alone and Jemma turns her attention back to Fitz. They both start to laugh as she catches his eyes.

“That was…” Fitz whispers.

“Nice” Jemma finishes for him as she lets out another quiet laugh.

“I guess I should go and let you get on with your girls’ night then.”

“Oh you don’t have to, really. I can tell her to go home” Jemma responds.

“I think I’ve intruded on enough of your evening as it is.”

“Well if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure” he says, standing up and reaching for his jacket.

“You could come back sometime, you know, if you wanted to” Jemma supplies nervously as they make their way to the door

“I’d like that” Fitz responds quietly, his hand reaching for the doorknob. “Goodbye Jemma.”

“Goodbye Fitz. And thank you for an… interesting evening.”

He shoots her one last shy smile as he opens the door and steps into the hallway. He nods a quick farewell to Skye as he passes and makes his way to the stairs at the end of the hall.

Before Jemma can finish closing the door behind him, the momentarily forgotten Skye pushes it open again and walks inside.

“So Jemma, who was that?”

“No one. Now leave it.”

“Please! That was not no one. Now who is he?”

“Fitz. His name is Fitz” Jemma whispers closing the door and leaning against it, a distinct smile forming on her face.


End file.
